


Iwatobi Karaoke Night

by KarylD



Category: Free!
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarylD/pseuds/KarylD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Rin's birthday, the gang decided to do a karaoke night. Rin and Haru get competitive as they take on a duet. They sang on their own after getting a tie (3 times). </p>
<p>Rin became really emotional when Haruka sang JOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwatobi Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlaka/gifts).



> For your other request, I did something like it before (http://bit.ly/1fCrh1M) so I went with the karaoke instead~! I hope this is okay! ;o; 
> 
> Happy Birthday Rin!!

 

 

_______

_"They sure got into it huh?"_

_"...They're not even looking at the screens anymore..."_

_"Not beautiful..."_


End file.
